


obligatory underwater kiss

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon Universe, F/M, Kissing, Underwater, Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: it's an obligatory underwater perachel kiss, exactly what it says
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	obligatory underwater kiss

**Author's Note:**

> idk if anyone did an underwater kiss, but probably lol. anyway i was trying to work on another chapter for a vg fic, and i couldn't quite get it right, so i ended up writing this instead as a warm-up, i suppose. it's nothing special lol

Percy moved before he could realize it, and he and Rachel tumbled into the lake. The arrows nicked at his clothes, but the freezing temperature shocked him more. The nymphs dived out the way, and Rachel’s shout caught in her throat as she puffed out her cheeks to hold her breath. 

They drifted downward, and when Percy realized that Rachel was _actually_ turning blue and it wasn’t just the colors of the water reflecting on her, he laughed. “You can breathe here.”

Rachel’s eyebrows furrowed, but after a moment of hesitance, the air blew out her nose in tiny bubbles, and she opened her mouth. She closed it, and then opened it again, and went, “ _Percy!_ What the heck did you _do?_ ” She jumped when a fish brushed across her legs.

Percy shifted his hold on her back and laughed, pulling her in. “I didn’t do anything yet.” A couple of feet away, Rachel’s helmet was plummeting to the ground. It’s golden shine lessened the farther it went away. 

“We’re on different teams,” Rachel said. 

“Would you rather I _not_ save you from being impaled?”

“I could’ve dealt with that,” Rachel insisted. She looked around, the expression on her face being indecipherable. Percy stopped their drifting until they floated in the middle of the lake. Rachel’s eyes lit up as a nymph giggled and reached out to pull at her curls. Rachel slapped her hand away, but she seemed excited. “So this is what it’s like being underwater, she murmured, then turned to him. “Why don’t you take me here often, Percy Jackson?”

Percy shrugged. “I prefer the beach.”

“It’s very pretty. One day, I’d love to paint this in my cave if you’d take me here again.” Rachel looped her arms around his neck, and he shifted his hands on her waist. “Thank you for saving me, even though I had it handled.”

“No problem,” Percy said, earnestly. He couldn’t hold her eyes, but then he found that he liked the sight of Rachel a whole lot when he did. He remembered she had a request and added a: “And I will.” Rachel beamed at him, and he smiled back.

“So…” Percy trailed off. “Do you want to finish Capture the Flag? Your helmet is missing.”

“I can get it later,” Rachel didn’t look too worried. “We can go back, but I want to do something first.”

Percy had an idea what she meant, but he asked, spinning them slowly upward toward the lake surface: “What do you want to do, Rachel Elizabeth Dare?”

Rachel leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, and he kissed back, trying not to smile too much. Her arms folded closer, and her armor clinked awkwardly against Percy’s. She began to laugh, and Percy laughed too. Percy went back and kissed her again, and again, his hands moving up to tangle into her hair. 

They broke apart when they neared the light, and Rachel stepped out into the shore. Before she could step fully forward out the lake, Percy pulled her arm, and he leaned up to kiss her again. Rachel ducked away before they can meet again.

“How about we do this _after_ a mortal like me kicks your team’s butt,” Rachel kissed his cheek instead and stepped back outside the lake. She examined herself, surprised that she was dry, and then looked back toward Percy still sitting in the water. She squatted at the edge and grinned at him. 

“Mind passing me my helmet?” She asked.

The helmet bobbed in the water next to Percy. Behind Rachel, in the forest, were the yells of excitement from the other campers. Percy began moving forward. He drew from the lake, water falling from his clothes, and Rachel stood. “Here.” Percy tried saying, and he hoped it sounded as confident as it was to him. 

Rachel laughed. “Thanks.” She leaned forward, and Percy closed his eyes, expecting another kiss, only to feel a shove and splash back into the lake. 

“Sorry! I’m trying to win!” Rachel’s voice came to him as clear as if she was talking in his ear, and Percy allowed himself to sink to the lake floor, thinking _Yeah, her,_ as the nymphs snickered around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> one day ill do something longer and better lol
> 
> have a good day 💕


End file.
